Welcome to Bookend
Welcome to Bookend was intended to be a series of fanfiction by datAsymptote. Based off the then-popular podcast series, Welcome to Night Vale, it features the elusive Kitty Cheshire narrating the peculiar events of BookEnd. The work was written in 2013, and never made it past the first chapter. For this reason, it had never been properly published. Until now. In attempt to unearth some old pieces of writing, datAsymptote has made what was written for this AU available in the year 2017. Characters This was the list of characters that had been planned out for the AU. However, only Kitty, Lizzie and Apple appear, and Blondie is mentioned. *'Kitty Cheshire' plays the ever so mysterious Cecil Baldwin. She is the voice of Bookend. *'Lizzie Hearts' is Carlos the Scientist, an outsider. Kitty instantly falls in love with Lizzie and Lizzie's perfect hair. *'Apple White' is Josie. Her dwarves are Josie's Angels. *'Blondie Lockes' is the Sheriff, and has a group of people dressed in bear costumes as her secret police. She keeps a close eye on everyone in the community. *'Hopper Croakington II' is the Apache Tracker. Unlike the Apache Tracker, Hopper does not wear racially offensive clothing. Instead, he makes very bad pick-up lines. *'Milton Grimm' is Station Management. *'Daring Charming' is Dana. He is the courageous young intern of Kitty. *'Cerise' is the Man in the Tan Jacket, now known as the Girl in the Red Coat. *'Cedar Wood' is intern Richard. *'Ashlynn Ella', y'know, the shoe store owner? Well, she's John Peters, y'know, the farmer? *'Maddie Hatter' is Kevin R Free, the cheerful, but strangely macabre, Desert Bluffs double of Cecil Baldwin. *'Alistair Wonderland' is Steve Carlsburg. He's confused about the insanity in Bookend, and Kitty dislikes him. A lot. *'Sparrow Hood' has been confirmed for Earl. *'Giles Grimm '''is StrexCorp. We are you. The Unearthed Unfinished Chapter One A romantically quaint town where the sun is hot, the moon is a peculiar celestial object and strange flickering lights pass over the bakery. Welcome to Bookend. ~*~ Kitty’s left hand gripped the microphone as she tapped and turned various knobs and dials on her soundboard. Soft electronic piano music crescendo-ed and decrescendo-ed in the background A grin curled on her lips as she began to dictate yet another news day. “Hello listeners. To start things off, the city council asked me to tell you folks about the opening of a new horse stable. It is situated by the Enchanted Forest. They added, in a much stricter tone, do not approach the horse stable. No horses are allowed in the horse stable. You are not allowed in the horse stable. Some hooded figures may be seen in the horse stable. Magic has been employed to electrify the fence, which is highly dangerous. Do not attempt to communicate with such beings because the horse stable does not exist. ~*~ Apple White called Kitty at the office today, announcing that dwarfs have appeared to her. “They helped me with various household chores,” she said. “Swept the floors, cooked dinner, even changed the apple basket.” At that statement, she clasped her hands together. “They were one foot tall, plain and one of them has no beard,” she added. “I’m also planning to sell the old apple basket, which has been touched by a dwarf. It was the beardless dwarf, if that sweetens the porridge for anyone. Contact Apple White, who resides in a small cottage. ~*~ The hair was the first thing Kitty noticed. A rich, dark black with equally rich red streaks, long and arranged intricately, circled by a golden band around her forehead. The hair, and its owner, came into town today, perfect and beautiful, announcing that the owner was a card tower builder. Well, we all have, had and will have memories of ourselves card tower building in our time stream, but why now? Why here? And what does she plan to do with all those decks of cards and stashes of candy she brought in the lab next to Enchanted Pizza? No one does a slice like Enchanted Pizza. No one. ~*~ “Friendly, safety reminder to parents who enjoy taking their children to the mountains to play.” There are helicopters constantly flying around in the area, as well a large opening of the side of the cage that closes and opens when music is playing. Look out for these conveniently colour-coded helicopters while you are making sure your children have water and shade. Are the helicopters painted black? Most likely spies from over the fourth wall. Not a good area for play that day. Are they blue? Those helicopters would belong to Blondie’s Secret Police. They’ll ensure that the condition of your children is just right. Are they painted with complex murals depicting sketchbooks and pencils? No one knows who those helicopters are, or what they want from us. Avoid them as much as possible, and hurry home. Lock your doors, and one of Blondie’s Secret Policemen will leave a purple rose on your verandah. Also, remember: “Drink me” potions are basically soda. Give your children plain water, and maybe some onion slices when they play. ~*~ Amazon Kindle is always trying to show us up through slimmer ideals, better sound quality, colour enhancement, and probably transporting a blimp into our Bookend gymnasium, disrupting young minds focusing on the terror known as sport. For shame, Amazon Kindle, ''for shame. ~*~ The new card-tower-builder, Lizzie, had called a town meeting. Kitty straightened her tie as she admired Lizzie’s prominent cheekbones and straight teeth that resembled an executioner’s axe. Apple White passed around some apple pie, which were decent, but overdosed on sugar. “My dwarves have brought too much sugar back home,” she explained. “I couldn’t possibly use it all up before the expiry date, after all.” Kitty watched Lizzie in awe as Lizzie, and her perfect face, announced how Bookend was the most socially interesting, and how concentrated the pure magic forces in it were. “I’ve come to collect information and build card towers, and maybe figure out what’s happening here.” Lizzie grinned, and everything was perfect. and I fell in love instantly Gallery In attempt to stir up hype for this fic back in 2013, Zena made a bunch of simple edits of the characters and their roles. For perservation purposes, these are posted below. Kitty as Cecil.png Lizzie as Carlos.png Cerise as Tan Jacket Dude.png Daring as Dana.png Cedar as Richard.png Apple as Josie.png Blondie as the Sheriff.png Hopper as Apache Tracker.png Grimm as Management.png Ashlynn as John Peters.png Category:Fanfiction Category:Zena's Storybook Collection Category:Canon Character Fanfiction Category:Zena's Retired Works